


beauty behind the mask

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, sort of college/university but not really lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Raising his eyebrows in curiosity, “What are you guys up to?” He asks.Suddenly, like time froze, he focuses his attention on the shy brunette girl that came into view. She tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear as she notices the curly-haired boy that was standing before her.A small smile makes its way onto his face, “Hey.” He utters, lifting his hand slightly to wave at the girl.“Hi.” She returns the smile...OR Ricky meets the most beautiful girl he's ever seen when she's helping his friend with one of her makeup looks for work. Nini, new to Los Angeles, lets Ricky take her around to know the city. And somewhere in between all of that, they realize they enjoy the others company more than they expected to.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	beauty behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> it's been a while since i've finished designed for disaster, and i'm so excited to finally being sharing a new work! this fic was actually inspired by a prompt that was sent in from my tumblr. 
> 
> "I thought maybe it’d be cool if Ricky met Nini because he was at his friend’s (Gina/Kourtney?) dorm/apartment while they were applying makeup to Nini as a test run for their MUA looks?" - Anon
> 
> if you guy have any prompt suggestions, you can send them into my tumblr @nini-ricky and i'll try my best to get to them! school is starting up for me this coming thursday, so my works are probably going to be farther in between, but i will try my best!

“Hey Gina!” Ricky calls out as he enters her apartment, hoping the girl was finally free to do something.

Gina and Ricky have been best friends ever since their first year at college. Having lived in a co-ed dorm the first year, they had met during orientation week realizing how much they had in common, and began talking. Ricky having lived three floors above her, with his roommate, who was now her boyfriend, which really increased the amount of time they spent together. Now, a few years down the line, they were practically best friends.

The past week or so, Gina had been incredibly preoccupied with finals papers, studying and work. Both him and EJ were beginning to get concerned for the girl, wondering if she was ever going to take a second to relax and breathe. So, as he ventured into her apartment, he was hopeful that he could bring her out of her studying zone, even just for a few hours. Both for her sanity, and his boredom.

“Kitchen!” He hears her voice call out.

Kicking off his shoes, he makes his way further into the apartment following his best friend’s voice. Laughing to himself as he sees a new picture hung on the wall, it was of Gina and her roommate, Kourtney, at a pool party a few months ago. They were completely drenched having been thrown into the pool by EJ and his cousin, Ashlyn. Both girls were completely annoyed that they threw them in, but couldn’t help but laugh the situation off. Rounding the corner, he sees Gina standing behind her roommate Kourtney, blocking his view from what they were doing.

Curiously, he walks closer to the two girls hearing them mumble to themselves but not quite able to make out what they were talking about. The two girls were bent over looking down at something. He clears his throat, gaining their attention, as he stood there still incredibly confused.

Gina whips her head around to see her best friend standing behind her. “Hey, what’s up?” She asks, nonchalantly.

Raising his eyebrows while nodding over to Kourtney, “What are you guys up to?” He chuckles.

Kourtney stands up from her seat, a camera in hand, saying something that he didn’t quite catch. He would’ve heard her, if he wasn’t so focused on the girl that was sitting in the seat across from the one Kourtney previously occupied. Far too entranced by the shy brunette girl, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear as she notices the curly-haired boy that was standing before her.

Unable to take his eyes off her, he notes her eyes flickering up and down as she tries to avoid eye contact with him but couldn’t seem to tear her gaze away either, a small tint of a blush rising to her cheeks. She had dark brown hair, a cute little nose and these eyes that seemed to just pop out to him. The colour around her eyes from the heavy eyeshadow, made her eyes look even deeper, like there was a story waiting to be told beneath them. And she looked incredible, thanks to Kourtney’s makeup job, but he wondered what she looked like without it.

A small smile makes its way onto his face, “Hey.” He utters, lifting his hand slightly to wave at the girl.

“Hi.” She returns the smile.

“Ricky,” Gina catches his attention, noticing the interaction between the pair, “This is Nini. She’s Kourtney’s best friend from high school. Just moved in last week, a few condos down from Seb and Carlos, actually.” She informs him.

Kourtney nods in agreement, “She’s helping me out in building my portfolio for that one MUA job I’ve been eyeing, hence the makeup.” She adds.

“It’s nice to meet you, Nini. I’m Ricky, Gina’s best friend.” He sticks his hand out for her to shake.

The brunette girl takes it reluctantly, shaking it nonetheless, “Sorry, I’m still trying to get used to meeting new people. New town and all, it’s still a little intimidating.” She apologizes for her shyness. Nini ducks her head for a moment, pulling her hand back into her lap.

Nodding his head in understanding, “Don’t worry about it.” He waves off, moving his hand back to his side, “If you ever need anything and these two are too busy, just let me know.”

Nini’s cheeks redden, “Thank you.” She sends a shy smile.

“So,” Gina starts, clapping her hands together, “What are you doing here?” She asks.

“EJ said you’ve been drowning yourself in work for the past few days, and he’s out of town for the next week. So as best friend duty, I’ve come to collect you and convince you to take the day off and relax.” He smiles cheekily at the girl.

“Actually,” Kourtney chimes in, leaning over to wrap an arm around Gina’s waist, “I need her for the day. She agreed to be another one of my portfolio models.”

The two girls chuckle as Ricky scrunches his nose, “I can’t believe I’m being replaced.” He exclaims, turning to face Nini, “Your best friend is stealing my best friend, can you believe that?” He jokes, trying to get the brunette girl in the conversation.

The small girl puts a hand over her mouth laughing at his silly antics. Lifting her head back up to look at him. “Sometimes girl best friends are more important than boy best friends. Sorry to break it to you, bud.”

Gina lets out a loud laugh, “You get me.” She smiles brightly at Nini.

“Well then,” Ricky sighs dramatically.

“Oh, shut up, Richard.” Kourtney jokes, “Why don’t you take Nini around town. I’m sure she’d love to finally see LA, especially from someone that really knows the city.”

The girl’s head snaps in her friend’s direction, “Wait, what? I’ve seen LA.” She argues, standing up to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Kourtney chuckles, urging Gina to take a seat where Nini had previously occupied. “Sweetie, you’ve driven through LA, you haven’t _seen_ LA.” She reminds the girl, trying to communicate with her through their eyes, but it was clearly not taking.

Nini eyes her best friend, shaking her head sarcastically, “That’s seeing. I used my eyes, didn’t I?” She shrugs, while taking a sip of her water.

Unable to keep in his chuckle, he lets it out rather loudly, surprising not just the girls but himself included. He shakes his head at the brunette girl he had just met, wondering what could be going on in the pretty girl’s head. Leaning his body against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, he looks over at the three girls with amusement.

“It’ll be fun. I can take you to a bunch of typical sightseeing things that most people like to do, or if you’re more into the casual strolling type thing, I know a bunch of lowkey places. And if you have anywhere you’ve been interested in checking out, but haven’t had the chance we can do that too. And when Gina and Kourtney are done here, they can meet us for dinner. What do you say?” He quirked an eyebrow, not realizing he completely rambled on in front of the girl.

Looking towards the two girls already starting on Gina’s makeup, Nini instantly realizes that her best friend wasn’t going to save her from this complete stranger. Taking a rather large gulp from her water bottle, she lets out a deep breath.

“Fine.” She agrees, “But if I die, this is all on Kourtney.”

“You won’t die,” Kourtney waves her off, turning to look at her best friend, “You’re in good hands. Plus, Ricky knows this town the best out of all of us. So, if anyone’s your tour guide, you’re lucky that it’s him.”

Gina nods in agreement, “He showed us the city, now it’s your turn, Nins. You’ll love it.”

“I already agreed, you don’t gotta keep hyping him up.” She mutters, grabbing her purse off one of the kitchen chairs. “I guess just text us when you’re done here.”

“Will do girlie, have fun!” Kourtney smiles eagerly, going back to rifling through her makeup kit.

Nini turns to look at Ricky, “I’m just going to head to the bathroom real quick before we go.” She mentions, before making her way down the hall.

Glancing towards the girls, Ricky chuckles as he notices them watching their interaction. A small smile began to make its way onto his face, finally starting to let it sink in that he was going to show one of the prettiest girls he’s ever seen around his favourite city. Seriously hoping that they get along, both for their friends sake, and his major interest in the girl.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Gina whispers, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough so Nini doesn’t overhear them.

Shrugging one of his shoulders, “Yeah, have you seen her?” He laughs, looking over his shoulder for a moment, making sure the brunette was no longer in sight.

Kourtney nods, “And totally your type.” She wiggles her eyebrows at the boy.

Licking his lips, he shakes his head, “You guys totally did this on purpose.” He accuses them, his smile never leaving his face.

Gina tilts her head for a moment, “Did that sound like a thank you, Kourt? Are my ears tricking me?” She scrunches her eyebrows, pointing over to her best friend.

“It didn’t.” Kourtney frowns, “You think he’d be more grateful, considering-”

“Okay, okay,” Ricky sighs at his friend’s antics, “Thank you. Just don’t get your hopes up, I don’t even know her.”

Before either of the girls could answer, Nini pops her head back into the kitchen. “Ricky, you ready?” She asks, a lot cheerier than she had seemed just a few moments ago.

He nods, “Yeah, let’s go.” Following the brunette, shooting his friends a glare before he makes his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

“So, Nini,” Ricky starts, music was blaring through the speakers as he drove down the freeway with Nini in his passenger seat staring out at passing cars. “Tell me about yourself.”

The pair had been chattering ever since they had left the apartment. However, it was mostly Ricky talking about the beautiful city of Los Angeles, while Nini listened to everything he had to say. Taking in every comment and description of each landmark and places they could check out. He was trying his best to get an understanding of the mysterious girl, wondering what she would like and what she wouldn’t.

There was some small talk on Nini’s end, answering Ricky’s questions about her move. The brunette girl thought she was in need of some change, no matter how much she loved her moms it was time she explored the world on her own. Despite the need for exploration, she still found herself searching for some sense of comfort, hence, moving out to where her best friend resided.

At a point, their conversation came to a lull, one comfortable to Ricky, and uncomfortable for Nini. For some reason, one that Nini couldn’t quite point, Ricky noticed that she was starting to grow uncomfortable. Deciding to try and bring Nini back into a conversation, not wanting the girl to feel more uncomfortable than she already was, he decides to ask about her, wanting to get to know this girl even more. There was simply something about her that intrigued him, he just wasn’t sure what yet.

Turning her head to look at the boy with a confused expression on her face, “Like, what?”

He shrugs, flicking his indicator up signaling that he’s switching lanes. “Anything, everything, I guess.”

“I’m not really good at this.” She mutters.

“Good at what?” He questions, glancing towards her for a second before bringing his eyes back to the road in front of them.

Nini’s mouth twitches to the side, playing with her fingers in her lap. “Making friends?” She responds rather unconfidently, “It’s just, before I lived in Salt Lake, I used to live in Chicago and I just remember how closed off city people are. And, that’s me, closed off. So, moving to another big city, and talking to new people, it’s just scary. Putting up my guard is just so easy, that maybe, people won’t want to be friends with me? I don’t know.”

As Ricky begins to exit the freeway, he chuckles to himself. “I’m from Chicago too, so I know what you mean. Going from a big city to a small town to another big city, it is scary.”

Turning her head to look at him, “What part of Chicago are you from?” She asks.

“Waukegan.” Ricky nods in confirmation, turning his wheel as he heads right into the heart of downtown Los Angeles. “You?”

“Vernon Hills.” She nods, glancing back out the window.

“We were pretty close then,” Ricky comments, “My friends and I used to love heading out to your side of town. How old were you when you moved to Salt Lake?” He asks, keeping up their conversation.

Nini ponders for a moment, “Senior year. Mama D, she’s a big time realtor, anyway. Uh, well her company decided to transfer her, which included me and Mama C across the damn country.” She mutters, “But, I guess the bright side is it that it brought me Kourtney. I’m surprised she wanted to be friends with me. Like, who wants to be friends with the girl that shows up halfway through senior year?”

Pulling into an open parking spot, Ricky puts the car into park. “I would.” He shrugs simply, his response completely throwing Nini off. “Come on, many things to see. I know exactly where to take you first.” He gets out of his car, not waiting for Nini to respond.

A little confused about the interaction, she quickly follows him out of the car. Trying to catch up to his rather fast pace, not quite used to walking around with people and the fact that he had much longer legs than her didn’t help. Without thinking, Nini grabs onto his elbow, an attempt to get him to slow down.

Both rather surprised by the sudden contact, Nini drops her hand. “Sorry, you just kind of walk fast.”

Ricky smiles sheepishly at the smaller girl, “You can hold on, it’s okay.” He smiles, “Don’t want you getting lost, Kourtney might have my head.”

Nini chuckles, “Shut up.” She hits his arm playfully, “I’m not six.”

Eyeing her for a second, he pats her on the head, “You’re small like one.”

Her jaw drops at his remark, she smacks his arm harder than she had earlier. “Get outta here.” She scrunches her nose at the boy, walking faster than him, passing a bunch of different shops and people, trying to prove her point.

Quickening his pace, he drops his arm around her, “Come on, don’t walk too far from me. I might not be able to find you, you’re kind of short.” He chuckles at his own joke, as he feels Nini’s elbow jab into his stomach but doesn’t loosen his grip on her.

“Oh my god, you’re so annoying.” She huffs.

“You don’t even know where we’re going, why do you think you can lead?” He laughs, dragging her to cross the street with him.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Nini questions, deciding to ignore his annoying behaviour.

A smirk graces Ricky’s face, “Oh, you’ll love it, city girl.”

Taken aback by the nickname, “I’m the city girl?” She looks up at the tall boy, nearly barking out a laugh. “More like a small town girl.” She pokes him, ducking out of his hold as something catches her eye.

He watches her carefully as she looks at a stand of rings, touching a few of them before picking one up out of interest. It was gold with a light purple gem, wrapped around some gold wiring at the top of the ring. Slipping the ring onto her finger, she turns to look at him sticking her hand out.

“What do we think?” She flits her gaze between him and the ring, “My birthstone is an amethyst.” She briefly comments. “February 18th.”

“I’ll mark it on my calendar.” He chuckles as she scrunches her nose at his response. “It’s pretty. How much is it?” He asks, turning to look up at the vendor.

“Usually I sell it for 45, but your girlfriend seems to really love it, so I’ll give it to you for 35.” She smiles kindly.

Nini’s eyes widen in shock, both at Ricky asking for the price and the older woman suggesting they were dating. They barely knew each other, and this stranger seemed to be thinking otherwise.

Shaking her head, “Ricky, no, it’s okay!” She tries to argue with him, but he was already taking out his wallet paying the woman.

Leaning his head closer to hers, whispering into her ear, “Think of it as a welcome to Los Angeles present.” He leans a little closer, playing up this ‘dating’ act in front of the woman, pretending to press a kiss to her head. Nini’s cheeks rise with heat at his actions, smiling down at the piece of jewelry.

Taking back his change, they thank the woman one last time before heading off to where Ricky had originally planned on taking the brunette. Nini couldn’t stop admiring the ring, twisting it around her finger a couple of times as she followed the curly-haired boy to their destination.

“Thank you, Ricky.” She smiles down at her ring. “You really didn’t have to.”

Ricky shakes his head, “It’s nothing. A pretty girl, deserves a pretty ring.”

Shifting her gaze to look up at him, “You think I’m pretty?” She asks.

It was Ricky’s turn for his cheeks to flare up. He rubs the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, not realizing his little slip up. But nods nonetheless, finding no point in lying to the girl standing before him.

“I mean, yeah, I have eyes.” He answers, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Before Nini could respond, Ricky halts in his spot. Causing her to look at him curiously, then out to where they were standing.

To Nini’s surprise they were standing at the edge of a park, an entire field of sunflowers. There was a small path leading down further into the park, revealing a few people scattered around, some were sitting having a picnic, while others were watching curiously as people dragged heavy speakers across the park.

It was incredible.

There were tons of groups of friends, couples, families, taking pictures in the field of flowers. One group in particular was playing with a football further down in the park, one of the girl’s screaming for their friend to pass the ball towards her. Nini couldn’t help but let a small smile make its way onto her face.

“It’s no Millennium Park, but I think this comes pretty close to home.” Ricky pipes up, reminding Nini that she wasn’t by herself.

Nini shakes her head, tilting her head to look up at him, “Ricky, I love it. How did you know I’d like it here?” She asks curiously.

Lifting his shoulder in a half shrug, “Just a feeling.” He smiles, “Come on, there’s so much more to see.” He takes a hold of her hand, dragging her further into the park.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the park, Nini and Ricky talking about anything and everything that came to mind. The small brunette truly started to open up, pointing out a few things around the park that reminded her of her life back in Chicago, even her life in Salt Lake. She talked about her friends from back home, and how she’s lost touch with them, and how scared she was when moving to Salt Lake, afraid to be the ‘new girl.’

While Ricky talked about what it was like growing up in Waukegan and why he had decided to move out to Los Angeles once he graduated high school. Desperate to get away from his arguing parents, who ended up divorcing a year later. Reminiscing on the foolish things his friends and him would get up to at crazy hours of the night. Listing a couple of other things he was excited to show her around the city, wanting to take her just about anywhere because of how much she enjoyed her company.

Ricky took thousands of photos of the pretty brunette, just about anywhere they went. In the flower fields, sitting in the middle of the park, by a tree, as she looked out towards the lake, walking down the sidewalk, even when she stopped at a few vendors. He couldn’t help but be captured by her beauty, wanting to save every moment in film.

Before heading out to meet Kourtney and Gina for dinner, they agreed to meet up sometime in the next week or so, Ricky wanting to take her to a drive-in movie just outside of Los Angeles. It was the beginning of something neither of them were quite expecting.

* * *

“Shut up, they are not!” Nini exclaims, a shocked expression on her face glancing over her shoulder for a moment.

As previously agreed upon, Ricky had picked up Nini from her apartment earlier that evening, heading out to the drive-in, catching 3 classic movies. The first was the _Wizard of Oz_ which Nini was completely enraptured by, the second was _Jaws_ and Nini poked fun at Ricky’s overexcitement regarding the film. The last one was _Grease_ , Nini would sing along to some of the songs under her breath, which Ricky couldn’t help but notice, thinking that she had such an amazing voice.

They were sitting at the back of Ricky’s SUV, the trunk popped open, hundreds of pillows and blankets surrounding them. Both stuffed with popcorn and soda, slowly munching on a few skittles, occasionally trying to throw one into the other’s mouth. His car was full of laughter and singing until Ricky noticed something through the window behind Nini.

Poking Nini’s knee, “They are!” He laughs, “Nins, that is her foot, they are _totally_ -”

“Ricky! Oh my god!” She shoves at his chest lightly, “I’m getting embarrassed.” She puts her hands to her reddening cheeks, gaining major secondhand embarrassment for the couple in the car next to them.

“Why? It’s not like we’re the ones-”

“I meant for them, you idiot!” She gasps, shifting a little further away from him, “Now, I know what they’re doing and it’s all I can-”

“Okay, okay,” He grabs another skittle out of the red bag that was nestled in between them, “Let’s talk about something else, hm?” He suggests, pondering on what he should say.

Looking over at the brunette, he couldn’t help but chuckle noticing her eyes, “Your eyeliner is starting to smudge.” He comments, lifting his hand to her face, wiping away underneath her eye, knowing how much Gina and Kourtney hated when theirs did.

Nini pushes him away lightly, “Don’t lie to me.” She mutters, pulling her phone out of her purse to check her under eyes, noticing that he was in fact not lying. Hurriedly she starts to wipe away the excess. “All better.” She smiles, popping a few skittles in her mouth.

Before Ricky could comment anything else, they heard a loud squeaking sound, bringing their attention to the window. Noticing the car next to them starting to move slightly, Nini’s eyes widened at the realization.

Turning to look at Ricky who seemed to have a similar expression on his face, but his was a tad more amused than hers. “Why are teenagers so typical?” He laughs, “I mean at a drive-in theatre, really?” He jokes.

“Were you a typical teen?” Nini asks, shifting to face him more.

“Are you asking me if I ever took my girlfriend to the drive-in and had sex with her in the back of my car for other families and people to see?” He raises an eyebrow.

The brunette chuckles, “Well, no. I meant in general, but I’d love your answer to that one too.” She props her arm up on the back of the seats they were leaning against, tilting her head slightly in curiosity.

Ricky shakes his head, a small snicker coming out of him. “To answer your question, no. This is actually the first drive-in I’ve been to with a girl.” He admits.

“What? Really?” Nini scrunches her nose, not believing his statement.

Unable to help himself, thinking of how cute it was when she scrunched her nose, he pokes her side causing her to flinch away due to being so ticklish. He laughs at her reaction, poking her a couple more times until he finally relents.

Lifting his shoulder in a small shrug, “I mean, yeah. I’ve only been to the drive-in a handful of times, and that was when I was still living in Chicago. And back then, I wouldn’t be caught dead watching _Wizard of Oz_ or _Grease_.” He gestures towards the screen in front of them.

Narrowing her eyes at his comment, “Why? Too girly of you, that’s why you always watched _Jaws_?” She prods, poking his side lightly.

“Please,” Ricky shakes his head, grabbing her hand to stop her incessant poking. “I’ve seen _Grease_ like eight thousand times, literally one of my favourite movies of all time. It was just that my friends weren’t into those kinds of movies, but I am. Big Red, EJ and I used to watch them in Red’s basement all the time.”

“Are you only saying that because you’re trying to impress the pretty girl or…?” She trails off, sending him a look.

Ricky lets out a loud laugh, “Yeah, right!” He tries to defend himself, noticing how that sounded the second that left his mouth by the way Nini’s face fell for a moment, feeling her hand sliding out his hold. “Wait! You are pretty, like super pretty. I just meant that I’m not just saying these things just to impress you, it’s just the truth.” He tightens his grip on her hand, interlacing their fingers, not quite wanting her to let go just yet.

“You said just.” Nini points out.

“What?”

Nini licks her lips, turning to face him a little more. “You said just to imp-”

Her sentence was caught off by an incredibly loud noise coming from the car next to them. The pair immediately knew what was happening, both of their cheeks flaring up due to the embarrassment of the situation.

“If we sing loud enough, do you think it’ll drown out their moans?” Ricky asks.

Nini laughs, “There’s only one way to find out.”

(The answer was yes.)

* * *

“Nini!” Ricky calls over, realizing the brunette he’s been hanging out with non-stop for the last two months was just across the Starbucks waiting for her order.

The brunette waves, turning back to the counter once hearing her name being called for her order. Grabbing her coffee before making her way over to the table that Ricky was occupying. Sitting across from the curly-haired boy, she sends him a bright smile.

“Hey, what’re you up to?” She asks curiously, noticing the piles of papers scattered across the table. Picking up one of the papers out of curiosity, recognizing the information that was scrawled in his messy handwriting.

Ricky sighs, tossing his notebook down onto the table. “LSATs.” He mutters, taking a sip of his now room temperature coffee.

The brunette nods in understanding, setting her coffee down on the table after taking a languid sip. “You know, if you ever need help, you can always ask me.” She taps at her lip for a moment after noticing her lipstick mark on her cup, noting Ricky’s curious gaze.

“I took it last year.” She shrugs, answering the question that was clearly running through his mind. “I passed with a 163. Then decided I don’t think I want to be a lawyer.”

Growing up Nini’s favourite TV genre was anything crime related. She loved watching crime dramas, especially ones like _Psych, CSI, Suits_ and _Bones_. It was a big reason she wanted to be a lawyer, but after actually studying she realized that she didn’t want to be that person standing in the middle of a courtroom defending their client. Nini realized she was far more interested in the research aspect and being behind the scenes.

So, she decided to drop her dream of becoming a lawyer. It wasn’t a hard decision for her, and her moms were totally behind her. They understood that it was no longer their daughter’s dream and knew that she was making the right decision for herself. As long as she was happy, they were happy.

“Wait, what?” Ricky tilts his head curiously.

Taking another sip of her hot beverage she simply nods. “I mean, yeah. I’m thinking for grad school, I’ll study to become a paralegal or something similar to that. I just prefer the background scene and being stuck in front of notes and books all day.” She hums, glancing down at the papers again.

“I didn’t know this about you.” Ricky states.

“I mean, how could you? We met like a few weeks ago.” Nini laughs.

He shakes his head, not quite happy with her response. “But I know so many other things, and this seemed like a big part of your life. I know people don’t just study for the LSATs because it’s fun.” He jokes.

“You know the important things, Ricky. It’s okay that you didn’t know about the LSATs because it’s just not that important to me anymore.” Nini brings her lips together in a tight line with a small shrug. “It’s okay that you don’t know everything.”

Watching as Nini takes a sip of her coffee once more. Ricky frowns slightly, “Would it be weird to say that I want to? Know everything, I mean.”

Nini giggles, setting her coffee down on the table once more. “It’s not weird. You’ve become like one of my best friends here in LA, I want to know everything too.” A blush fights its way onto her cheeks at her admission. Glancing down at her phone that was sitting next to her coffee, a notification popped up on her screen.

“I should get going. Kourt and Ashlyn are waiting for me. Gotta get Ash ready for her big date.” She sings jokingly, getting out of her seat.

“Wait, what date?” Ricky eyes her curiously.

Picking up her coffee off the table, she giggles, “You’re joking, right?” By Ricky’s expression, it was a clear indicator that he was in fact serious about his inquiry. Nini taps at her lip a few more times before diving into more detail.

Big Red, one of Ricky’s roommates and his best friend, had asked Ashlyn out on a date earlier that week. Apparently, the two red heads had been tip-toeing around each other for months. And Nini had met them both separately, but once she had seen them together, she could easily see what everyone else did, and what they didn’t.

It came as a surprise last week when Nini was painting Gina’s nails as they were binging Teen Wolf, having started the show a week after meeting each other, and Ashlyn came in squealing about Big Red. And the rest was simply history.

For sure, Nini thought, Big Red would’ve told Ricky about the date. And, apparently, he had not. According to her text messages from EJ later that evening, Big Red had indeed told him and EJ at the same time but Ricky was studying for the LSATs that he probably was just not paying enough attention.

“I’ll see you, later.” Ricky waves, as Nini collects her things.

Nini squints at the boy for a moment, “Later?”

Ricky nods, “I should stop by and hang out with Gi. Haven’t seen her in a while, we’ve been hanging out so much, and with work and studying for the LSATs, I just haven’t found the time to drop by.”

“Don’t let Gina think I’m trying to take her best friend from her.” Nini points at him jokingly, “I promise, Kourtney’s my best friend, you’re just an added bonus.” She giggles, cradling her coffee cup to her chest.

“Like, she’d ever think we’re just friends.” Ricky mumbles underneath his breath, barely audible.

Turning her head to look at him once more, “Did you say something?” She asks, not quite catching what he had said, due to the pen that was hanging from his mouth, a terrible habit he’s had since forever.

“Hiking.” He says, knowing he can’t tell her what he actually said. “Next weekend, what do you say?”

Nini nods, “Yeah, sure. Sounds fun. I’ll see you later, Ricky.”

“Bye, city girl.”

* * *

“Morning, city boy!” Nini smiles widely, as she lets Ricky into the apartment, already making her way down the hall to finish packing up her bag.

Kicking off his shoes, not sure how much longer Nini was going to be. He chuckles, as he leans against the door frame leading into the kitchen as he watches Nini toss in a few granola bars. “Taking my nickname now, aren’t you, city girl?”

Nini lets out a laugh, throwing her head back for a moment, “You’re more of a city boy, than I am a city girl.” She turns around finally facing him, she points in his direction, “And you know it.”

For a second, Ricky thought his eyes were playing with him as he analyzed Nini’s face. Slowly he approaches the girl, taking her chin in his hand for a second, tilting her face up in his direction. The tiny brunette’s eyes widened a little confused on what was going on, as she pouts up at the boy.

“You do know we’re hiking today, right?” He asks, his eyebrows knitted together.

She scrunches her nose for a moment, “Yes, hence the workout clothes and granola bars.” She nods, her face still being held in his hand.

“Then why are you wearing eyeliner? Hm?” He questions, confused about why she would wear makeup when she was probably just going to sweat it off.

Nini pulls her chin out of his hand, taking a step back to grab her bag off the counter. “I went out last night and forgot to take off my makeup, so I just retouched it this morning instead of wiping it all away.” She tells him waving it off like it was nothing, grabbing a few bottles of water out of the fridge.

Despite not being entirely happy with her response, knowing how bad it is for the skin to not take off makeup after a night out, having heard Gina complain about it one too many times. Also, it was probably not the most comfortable sweating with makeup on either, but he decides to let it slide. The brunette probably didn’t care as much as Gina or Kourtney did, so if she didn’t care too much, then neither should he.

Slipping her bag from her hand, he hoists it on his shoulder. Chuckling at the small brunette’s scowl, to which he responds by sticking out his tongue. The previous week, Ricky learned that Nini hated anytime he tried to hold her things to ‘lighten’ her load. Constantly arguing that she was more than capable of doing so herself, and would try her hardest to fight him on it.

The first time he did it, it was only because it looked like she was struggling to carry a coffee, her water bottle, a backpack, purse and a stack of books. Logically, he did what he would do for any of his friends and took her backpack and a few books off her hands to help her compose herself. Ultimately, that decision backfired, gaining him an earful of how she’s an ‘independent woman, and can manage to do it herself.’

Now, anytime he found the chance, he would take her backpack from her, or a few of her books. At least 98% of the time, it was solely to piss her off. The other 2% was because he was totally starting to fall deeper for this girl, and wanted to do whatever he could to show that he cared.

“Okay, but if you complain about your skin breaking out this week, that’s on you.” He jokes.

Nini rolls her eyes at the boy, following him to the front door as they pull on their running shoes. “You’re really annoying, have I ever told you that?” She squints her eyes at the boy, standing up as they finish lacing up their laces.

Ricky lets out a loud laugh, throwing his arm over her shoulder, squeezing her into his side tightly. “Only every day.” He laughs, guiding her out of the apartment.

* * *

“Ricky, I’m tired!” Nini complains, as they slowly make their way up to the top of the mountain.

The pair have been hiking for about two hours, and if someone were to ask Nini she would argue that they’ve been at it for six. They decided on taking the more moderate trail, there were three options for them to choose from. Easy, moderate, and experienced. Ricky really, really, really wanted to take the experienced one, having gone a few times with EJ and Carlos, but Nini simply wasn’t having it. So, Nini compromised by taking the moderate trail.

Unfortunately for Nini, she did not realize how difficult the moderate trail would be.

Turning back around, seeing Nini a few paces back, he makes his way over towards her. He chuckles as he sees Nini’s pouting face, with big puppy dog eyes, like she was a five-year old begging for the new talking doll at the store that every girl in her class has.

“We’re almost there, Nins.” He puts his hand on her arm, squeezing it gently, “And once we get to the top, we’ll sit, eat, talk.” He tries to reason with her, slipping his hand down her arm taking her hand in his, he guides her further up the mountain.

“But we’ll have to walk back down!” She whines, trudging along slowly next to him.

Ricky laughs, shaking their intertwined hands lightheartedly, “Come on, city girl, you can’t be that much of an indoors person.” He jokes.

The brunette snarls at him, “Don’t gotta be a city girl to love air conditioning.”

After another twenty minutes of Nini’s whines and Ricky basically dragging her up the hill, they finally reached the top. The view from the top was breathtaking, absolutely incredible. The top of the mountain overlooked the downtown of Los Angeles, where you can barely see the hustle and bustle of typical LA city traffic. The cars were as small as ants, and people even smaller than that.

Nini could see her favourite store, that she’s come to love after having finally explored downtown with Ricky and the girls a few more times. Also, she was able to see cars practically fighting their way through each other. Even able to see pass the downtown area, where there were parks and greenery, the parts of Los Angeles Nini absolutely loved. The parts that didn’t feel quite like the city, and not too much like a small town either.

Immediately pulling her phone out of her pocket, she begins to spin around taking thousands and thousands of pictures. At some point, Nini turned around to take another photo of the Hollywood sign that was visible from where she was standing, Ricky jumped into frame of her photo, scaring the crap out of her.

“Fuck, you scared me!” She shouts at him, waving her hand at him as a means to intimidate the boy.

Ricky laughs sidling up next to Nini, taking her phone from her hands. “Take a picture with me.” He smiles.

The small girl bites her lip, shooting him a shy smile before sidestepping closer into his side. She wraps her arm around his torso, as he does the same to her while he lifts his other hand to bring them both in frame. Both smiling widely as Ricky takes a couple pictures of them, in the middle of their tiny photo op, a girl about their age approached them offering to take a few photos for them.

Immediately, Ricky took the girl up on her offer thanking her as he hands over Nini’s phone. His arm finds its way over her shoulder once more, hugging her closer into his side. After a few photos, Ricky holds his index finger up for the girl, out of Nini’s sight, a smirk making its way onto his face.

The blonde girl chuckles, waiting for whatever Ricky had planned.

Bending down, he grabs Nini by her knees, hoisting her up over his shoulder causing a loud squeal to come out of the brunette’s mouth. Ricky turns to face the camera, Nini’s head popping out from behind him as she wraps her arms around his torso for support.

“Ricky! Let me down!” She shouts, smacking his stomach a couple of times.

“Show the camera your pretty smile, and we’ll be done. Just one princess, please.” He begs, glancing down at her, which was deemed a little difficult because of their position.

Nini huffs, “That’s a new one.” She comments, referring to the nickname, “Fine.” She complies, shooting the blonde behind the camera a bright smile.

Triumphantly, Ricky shouts out a cheer, before hoisting Nini up to make sure she didn’t fall before smiling at the camera. After the girl takes a few more pictures, he finally lets Nini back onto the ground, chuckling as she stumbles, stabilizing her by her hips before making his way to take the phone from the blonde woman.

“You guys are cute, I’m sure there’s a ton of good ones there. Definitely with the last few.” She jokes, glancing over her shoulder to see some of her friends waving her over, “I should get going, see you!”

“Thanks again!” Nini calls out, “She was nice.” She comments, glancing down to the phone that Ricky was swiping through.

“Oh my god, Nins, you’re so cute! Look!” He brings the phone more into her line of vision, showing her one of the photos that the blonde had taken when Nini was clearly distressed as Ricky grabbed her by surprise.

The brunette scoffs, taking a blanket out of her backpack and laying it on the ground. “If you mean by cute, you mean hideous.” She mutters, as she tosses her backpack down on the ground.

Ricky comes up to her, placing a hand in between her shoulder and neck, squeezing it a few times. “I mean cute. You’re always cute.” He chuckles before taking a seat on the blanket, pulling out a few sandwiches he had packed for them earlier that morning.

Deciding to ignore his comment, she takes a seat next to him, accepting the sandwich he was offering her. Finally, able to take a breath, she looks out towards the view from their spot. Despite being in love with the beauty of nature, having done many hikes around Salt Lake, she never really did take a seat to take everything in.

Growing up in Chicago, things were always on the go. Everything you walk by only lasts a few seconds, and then some new attraction is filling up your view. She used to run around downtown Chicago with all of her friends, checking out the newest shops or events that she never took the time to spend and admire the beauty of what little bits of nature they had to offer.

There was something completely breathtaking about looking out into the skyline of downtown Los Angeles. Able to see the thousands of people going about and living their everyday lives, some calmer than others, some more vibrant than others, but everyone just the same. Living a life in the beautiful city of Los Angeles.

“What are you thinking about?” Ricky asks, poking her knee lightly a few times.

Nini shrugs, lifting one of her shoulders as she swallows a bit of her lunch, “I guess, just everything.” She turns to look at him, a shy smile on her face, “I never did this as a kid. You know, sit and breathe.”

“God, I wonder how long you could hold your breath underwater then.” He jokes.

“Shut up,” She laughs, knocking her knee into his, “I meant like, just appreciate everything. Sometimes you forget how busy life can be. And you watch those people, running around and yelling because of the traffic, that you don’t really appreciate what you do have.”

The curly-haired boy nods in understanding, “City people seem to forget that. So, focused on what’s going to come of that day or that week or even the next year. They don’t take the time to just live in the moment.” He agrees.

“Are you calling me city folk?” She shoots him a glare, causing him to laugh.

“I may call you city girl, but that’s not it.” He shakes his head, his laughter dying down, “I’m guilty of it too, you know. Especially now, with my LSATs coming up in the next month or so, while juggling school and work. It’s hard not to take time for yourself to reflect.”

“Is that why you wanted to hike today?” She hums, taking another bite of her sandwich.

He nods, “And to spend time with you. I like hanging out with you.”

Nini chuckles, “Even though I complained during the last half hour?”

“Yeah, even if you complained the last half hour and I’m probably going to have to carry you at least halfway down the mountain on our way back.” He laughs alongside Nini, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Only halfway? You wouldn’t carry me all the way down?” She sticks her bottom lip out in a small pout.

The boy shakes his head, “I’d rather throw you down the last half. It’d be much more entertaining for me.”

Nini’s jaw drops in shock, “Ricky!”

“Relax, princess!” He shoves her shoulder lightly, “Trust me, I would never want to see you hurt.”

Drawing her lip in between her teeth for a moment, debating whether to bring it up or not. “You said it again.” She looks at him curiously, watching as his eyebrows knit together in slight confusion. Before he could respond, she continued, “You called me princess.”

Ricky’s face begins to heat up in embarrassment, “Do you not like it?”

Nini scrunches her nose, “No, I do.” She sighs, straightening her back, “But I like city girl better. It’s unique, and it’s more us.”

“Yeah, us.” He nods with a smile.

* * *

“Sorry, I’m early.” Nini smiles apologetically, as EJ opens the apartment door.

His eyes beam at her, pulling her in for a quick hug before taking the box she was holding out of her grasp. “Don’t be. I’m sure Ricky would love that you stopped by.” He shoots her a sly wink, “Everyone’s probably going to be here in an hour. You’re on Ricky duty.” He laughs. “I’ll text you when we’re ready.”

“I got him, don’t worry.” She nods, making her way down the hall towards Ricky’s bedroom.

Earlier that week, Ricky had texted her he received his LSAT scores, passing with flying colours and now was starting to get ready to apply for law schools. Even through text, Ricky had expressed an immense amount of excitement and gratitude for the brunette. Nini having helped Ricky with studying the last few weeks, making sure he was more than prepared for such an important test.

After hearing the news, Nini immediately went across town ordering this one particular cake that was Ricky’s favourite. It was from a small bakery, one that was so hidden, that could be easily missed by the blink of an eye. It was a chocolate and vanilla cake, four layers changing with each flavour, decorated with whipped cream and garnished with almonds on top.

All of their friends were going over to the boys apartment that evening to celebrate, which was going to be a complete surprise for Ricky. They’ve had this planned out for a while, depending on his scores obviously, but they knew they wanted to throw him a surprise celebratory event for him.

Noticing that his door was cracked open just slightly, Nini pokes her head in. Immediately noticing Ricky lying on his stomach, phone in hand while he scrolled through social media. Quietly, Nini slips into the room, closing the door, padding her way over to Ricky.

As she jumps to land on his back, he surprises her by turning around and grabbing her waist in the process. Eliciting a loud squeal from Nini and a laugh from the boy that was underneath her, a slight groan from both of them neither prepared for the collision of their bodies.

“Did you really think you could try and surprise me without me knowing?” He raises an eyebrow.

The brunette sticks her bottom lip out in a slight pout, “You couldn’t let me have this one moment?”

Ricky lets out a loud laugh, Nini giggling right alongside him. She leans closer to his face, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek, something Ricky had not been expecting. “Congratulations, Mr. Future Lawyer.” She smiles, wiping at his cheek where she had kissed him, having left a mark of her lipstick accidentally. She hugs him closer to her chest tightly, silently telling him how proud she was of him.

“Thanks, Nins. What did you want to do today?” He hums, shifting so they were both propped up against his headboard, Nini no longer lying on top of him.

“Netflix?” She suggests, moving to grab his laptop off his desk, “And we can order food or make something for dinner later.”

Without doubting the girl, he nods, making himself comfortable as he throws a blanket over their laps. Watching as Nini logs into his computer, having learned the password after asking Ricky too many times to log in for her.

Scrolling through their options, before settling on _Grown Ups_ , Ricky being incredibly appalled when Nini admitted to having never seen the movie before. He shifts closer to her, placing his computer on his lap, feeling Nini’s head drop down onto his shoulder as she makes herself comfortable in her spot.

Unable to keep his smile in, he presses a small kiss to the top of her head before bringing his attention back to the movie in front of them. Nini taken completely off guard by the boy, she couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, wrapping her arm around his. Her mind shifting to the thought of their friends setting up for the evening.

To think Ricky thought that her jumping on him was the surprise, he was in for one later that night.

* * *

“City boy! Piggyback!” Nini squeals, reaching her arms up in the air for Ricky to pick her up.

Glancing over his shoulder at the brunette after getting up from his spot on the bed. Ricky lets out a loud laugh, turning around to take hold of Nini’s smaller hands, swinging them between their bodies.

Looking at her quizzically, “I know I joke about how small you are all the time, and now you’re acting like you’re six?” He laughs, as Nini’s eyes beam brighter at him.

“Piggyback?” She tilts her head back further to look up at him, sticking her bottom lip out in a small pout.

“Okay, hop on baby girl,” He turns around, bending down for Nini to climb on.

The nickname caused Nini’s cheeks to burn hotter than they’ve ever been before. Deciding not to say a word, sending EJ a quick text that they’d be out any minute, before climbing onto his back. As Ricky stands up to his full height, Nini giggles, not having been piggybacked in ages.

Wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders, he jumps slightly to hoist the brunette into a more comfortable position. “Ricky, can we try something?” She asks, as he makes his way over to the door.

Tilting his head slightly to look at Nini’s that was hovering over his shoulder, “What is it?” He questions.

Nini smiles giddily, putting her hands over his eyes. “You have to trust me, okay?”

“Nins, I don’t th-”

“Shh!” She nudges her foot against his leg, “Just trust me. It’ll be fun!”

“If you say so.” He mutters, as he listens to Nini’s orders and walks out of his bedroom, down the hallway as carefully as he could.

Despite a few mishaps, Nini nearly toppled over as Ricky turned a little too closely to one of the walls, and Ricky tripped over a shoe, almost sending them both to the ground. Ricky jokes with the brunette on his back that this wasn’t one of her better ideas, in the midst of his grumbling Nini nearly gives him a heart attack as she screeches for him to stop.

Abruptly stopping in his tracks, he turns his head slightly to look at the brunette, despite her hands still covering his eyes. Nini chuckles as she moves his head back to facing forward, sliding off his back but keeping her hands over his eyes.

“Nini?” He questions, and before he knows it, the girl’s hands drop from his eyes.

“SURPRISE!” A number of voices fill up the room.

His vision adjusted to the sudden light that was filled in the room. And before he could properly register what was going on, his friends came barreling over to him, pulling him in for a tight hug. All yelling out congratulations, for passing his LSATs.

Overwhelmed by everything, he barely had time to process what was going on. EJ takes ahold of his shoulders, turning him around to face the table that was scattered with pizza, wings, sliders. It basically looked like a table that was ready for a Superbowl party, and it just so happened that those were all of Ricky’s favourite foods.

However, amidst all the food, there was a cake in the middle on a pretty little teal stand that he was pretty sure they didn’t own. And of course, it just so happened to be the very cake that he dreamed about the other night. A little strange, he’s aware, but he’s just completely in love with this particular cake, that he could eat it for the rest of his life.

“You guys went to Rosie’s?” He asks, wide eyes as he tries to swipe his finger across the cake, but Gina smacks his hand away.

“It was Nini’s idea. Picked it up and everything.” Gina smirks, as she glances between the pair.

Ricky turns his head to the small girl, “You remembered?”

The brunette shrugs, “You mentioned the cake when you were telling me about that really weird dream you had. And, I figured if you wanted any cake to ring in your success, it’d be this one.” She smiles.

“You really are the best.”

“Congratulations, Ricky.” Nini leans closer to him for a moment.

Big Red wraps his arms around the pair, “Yes, yes, Ricky’s going to be a fucking lawyer. No more cutesy shit, let’s eat!” He pulls Nini over to the plates to help him distribute them, chuckling as he notices the brunette’s cheeks begin to flare up.

Nudging his shoulder into hers, “I’ve known Ricky a long time. And, I’ve never seen him like this around anyone.” He chuckles, handing her a few plates as she gives them out to their friends. Everyone was too involved in their own conversations to overhear what Big Red was muttering to Nini about.

“Like what?” She asks, handing Carlos two plates, one for him and one for Seb.

Lifting one shoulder in a half shrug, “Soft and shit.” He hands her the last plate which was for her, “He really cares about you. Always texting you making sure you eat or that you got home safely. Sometimes he asks us if it’s too much to text you to hang out, even if you’ve hung out every day that week. You make him happy.”

Scrunching her nose at his comment, moving to the table to grab a few slices of pizza. Watching as Big Red does the same, and adds a couple of wings along with his food. “He makes me happy too. I was scared to move to LA, but Ricky really made the transition easier.” She smiles, turning to Big Red as she hops on the counter, placing her food in her lap. “Do you ever miss Chicago?” She asks curiously, knowing Big Red used to live out east and grew up with Ricky, being one of his skater friends back in the day.

“Only everyday.” He responds, setting his plate down on the counter next to her, “Chicago will always be my home. Maybe one day I’ll move back home, but I’m really happy here. Especially with all of these idiots.” He laughs.

The brunette laughs right alongside him. “I guess you’re right.” Nini nods, kicking her foot into Big Red’s thigh lightly, “They are idiots.”

“Hey! Who are you calling idiots?” Ricky’s voice interrupts the pair.

“Why, you, of course.” She giggles.

“May I remind you that we are celebrating me passing the LSATs.” He points out, chuckling to himself as he takes over Big Red’s spot. The redhead excusing himself, as he makes his way over to his girlfriend that seemed to be caught in an argument with her cousin.

Nini takes another bite of her piece, tilting her head in Ricky’s direction. “And, may I remind you, who helped you prepare for them? Someone that passed them last year, and someone that’s waiting for a thank you.” She sends him a toothy grin.

The boy lets out a loud laugh, “Thank you, pretty girl.” He raises his hand, running his thumb across the corner of her lip, noticing a little bit of grease that was there from the pizza she was eating.

“City girl.” She corrects, scrunching her nose.

“Pretty city girl.” He smiles.

Throwing her head back, “Stop it!” She whines, “City girl.” She pouts in his direction.

“But you’re pretty.” He notes. “But as you wish, city girl.”

Nini smiles giddily, “Well, city boy. It’s time we head out to the living room, don’t you think? I’m sure they are begging to start whatever movie they had chosen for the night.” She hops off the counter, tossing her plate into the sink.

“It’s Gina’s pick. And if I know my best friend like I think I do, I’m betting it’s _Footloose_.” He laughs.

* * *

Nini wrapped pulled the sleeves of Ricky’s hoodie over her hands, as she nestled further into his headboard. The boy enters the room chuckling at the brunette, noticing how small she looked in the large bed.

“Do you need anything else?” He asks, fixing his hair after throwing his hoodie off his body.

The brunette shakes her head, “I’m good. Thanks for letting me stay tonight.”

Unable to help himself, he lets out a low chuckle, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Tucking a strand of the girl’s hair behind her ear, “I couldn’t let my pretty city girl walk home this late.” He smiles, placing a hand over hers, squeezing it lightly, “Thank you for tonight.”

Scrunching her nose at his thanks, “I didn’t do all of it. EJ, Red and Gi were a lot of help.” She nods, drawing her lip between her teeth for a moment.

“I know you, Nins. I know you were the one behind this.” His gaze softens as he eyes the brunette in front of him.

“Maybe.” She hums, smiling at the boy. Stifling a yawn, she covers her mouth doing her best not to yawn right into his face. “You can share the bed, you know?” She says, her voice sounding incredibly tired, she squeezes his hand back.

Ricky was planning on just passing out on the couch, not wanting the girl in front of him to feel uncomfortable with sharing a bed. But, he wasn’t too sure if he should accept her offer either, again, not wanting Nini to feel uncomfortable.

Noticing Ricky’s pondering face, Nini decides for him. Getting out of the bed, “Make yourself at home, you know since it’s your home.” She giggles, smoothening the nonexistent wrinkles from the hoodie. “I’m going to just go to the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Ricky nods, watching as Nini makes her way to his bedroom door to head towards the bathroom, “But, seriously, thank you.”

She stops at his door, turning around to send him a shy smile, “You’re welcome, Mr. Lawyer.” She giggles, quickly running out of the bedroom to hear Ricky yell back at her.

“Not yet, Nins!”

* * *

Feeling the bed shift, Ricky turns over rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, having woken up from the sensation. A little confused on what was going on, for a second forgetting about the other night and was wondering what a girl was doing in bed next to him. Until he realized it was just Nini, and she had stayed the night.

Glancing up to the girl, noticing as she kicks her legs back underneath the covers, returning to her spot beside him. Bringing her head back down to the pillow, she pulls her phone out of the charger from the night stand, deciding to scroll through social media. Still unaware of Ricky’s barely awakened state.

Slowly Ricky moves closer to her, shutting his eyes once more. Bringing his arms around her tiny waist, deciding to pull her into a tight hug, “Good morning, sunshine.” He smiles sleepily, his eyes still shut not quite ready to wake up just yet.

“You really need to stop with the nicknames.” Nini giggles, turning to face him, “I thought you were still sleeping.”

“You kind of woke me up.” He informs her, a small chuckle making its way past his lips.

One of Nini’s hands makes it way around his torso, “I’m sorry.” She mutters quietly.

Ricky shakes his head, silently telling her she didn’t need to apologize. He slowly begins prying his eyes open. A little blinded by the sun that was shining through his window. And luck would have it, he was in the perfect position for the sun to shoot right into his eyes. Unable to stop himself, he whines, as he pushes his face into Nini’s neck.

“I’m being blinded.” He complains.

Nini giggles, “I think that means it’s time to start our day.” She laughs, squeezing his torso once more before sitting up, leaning her back against his headboard.

The movement caused Ricky’s body to fall back onto the bed, the boy groaned as he shifted to finally sit up. Hunching over a little, putting his head in his hands for a moment. Glancing back to the brunette who seemed to be far too focused on scrolling through her Twitter, he couldn’t help but notice something.

“Ni,” He calls, grabbing her attention.

The girl hums in acknowledgment, still not taking her eyes off the device in her hand. Ricky decides to continue, knowing the brunette probably thought it was just something he wanted to say in passing.

“Why are you wearing makeup?” He asks curiously, shifting to copy her position. Looking at her face carefully, noticing the brunette already had eyeliner and a tint to her lips, and god knows what else.

“No reason.” She shrugs nonchalantly, “I got up, got ready. I can’t not get ready first thing in the morning, it’s just something I’ve always done. I just need to change, but I wanted to be comfy for a little while longer.”

Ricky nods, “Oh, I guess that makes sense.” He mutters, not quite believing her statement, but deciding to let it go. “So, what should we do today, pretty girl?” He asks, a smirk slipping its way onto his face.

“City girl,” She corrects, “Anything you want. As long as coffee is in the plan, then I’m happy.”

“Well, city girl” Ricky chuckles, patting her knee, “Let’s go get you some coffee.”

* * *

“Nini!” Ricky calls out into her apartment, shutting the door behind him.

It was the first time in a week, Ricky has seen the girl. Apparently, she had caught a nasty stomach bug from her cousin that she had visited earlier that month. Having travelled up to San Diego for a quick visit.

Nini didn’t think anything of her earlier symptoms. They were just the simple case of the sniffles and headaches, which she assumed were her allergies deciding to act up more than they usually did. But once the vomiting and the shivers and hot flashes, started coming into play, then it was clear to the small girl that she was indeed sick.

Deciding it was best to be cooped up in her apartment, she refused all visitors. Even Kourtney and Ricky, not wanting to get anyone else sick. For the most part of her week, she has been binging _Merlin_ , her latest TV show obsession. While she drowned herself in Tylenol and Gatorade, throwing her blankets on and off of her body, unsure what she was feeling.

As she was nearing day nine, she was slowly starting to get better. Managing to move from her bed to the kitchen, without feeling all too faint. She even managed a hot shower earlier that day, most days she was only able to bring herself to take quick 5 minute showers, before she felt the need to sit down.

Ricky fed up with not having his dose of Nini, he forgoes her request and texts her that he was on his way over. Refusing to take no for an answer, he tells her to keep her door unlocked or else he will break the door down. Despite that being a total lie, which they both knew, she unlocked it as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Not until after she tidied up a bit, and made herself look a little more presentable, then she has been the last couple of days.

“I brought soup and orange juice, because you know Vitamin C.” He laughs, setting things down on the coffee table, as he collapses on the couch next to her. “I also bought you a stuffed bunny, in case you needed a hug and you wouldn’t let me hug you. How are you feeling city girl?” He asks, placing the stuffed toy in her lap, causing Nini to giggle as she hugs it to her chest. Ricky puts a hand on her shoulder, the other on her knee.

“Better,” She nods, turning to face him. “I’m probably going t-”

The brunette stops, taken completely off guard as Ricky shifts closer, taking her face into his hands gently. “Nini, baby girl, why are you wearing makeup?” He asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

Nini tries to pull her face out of his hands, but he doesn’t relent. “It’s me, Nins. What’s going on?” He questions, but doesn’t give her time to answer. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. In the five months that we’ve known each other, I’ve never once seen you without makeup. Like when we went hiking, even when I drag you out at ass o’clock to get food late at night, or when you stay the night, I know you would sneak to the bathroom in the morning to put some on. I may be an idiot, but I notice things, especially with you.”

Her nose twitches, as she lets out a sigh. Ricky lets Nini pull her head away from him, as she shifts to face him properly. Running a hand over her face lightly, doing her best not to smudge her eyeliner that she carefully had done a few minutes prior to Ricky’s arrival.

“Do you want me to be honest?” She mumbles, so quietly that he barely heard it over the TV that was playing in front of them.

“Of course, I do.” He tucks a strand of hair that fell from behind her ear, letting his hand fall back into his lap.

Licking her lips, she looks down to her hands, fiddling with the ears of the stuffed toy Ricky bought her. She mentally prepares herself, trying her best to formulate what she wanted to say in her head, not wanting to sound more stupid than she was already feeling.

“I’m scared.” She mutters.

Narrowing his eyes on the girl in front of him, not quite understanding what she had meant. Trying to come up with any reasons why she could be scared. But, absolutely nothing came to mind. He was literally drawing at a blank, and couldn’t figure out what Nini was scared about.

Before he could further question the brunette, she continues, “I guess, scared isn’t the right word.” She continues, glancing at him for a second, but brings her attention back to the bunny in her hands in seconds. “Nervous. I’m nervous. Yeah, that’s definitely it.” She nods, sniffing a little from her cold.

“Nervous?” He questions, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah.” She lets out a breath, “It’s a really stupid, reason. We really don’t ha-”

“Nini.” Ricky places a hand on her knee, drawing comforting circles into it, “Remember, it’s me. Nothing you say will ever be stupid.”

The brunette looks up at Ricky, noticing the boy’s eyes staring right back at her. Unable to break eye contact, she draws her lip between her teeth, searching for the courage to admit the real reason behind her constant use of makeup.

“Do you remember the day when we first met?” Nini asks.

Ricky nods, “Yeah, of course I do.”

“I heard you and the girls talking in the kitchen when I went to the bathroom.” She admits, “And, I overheard you say I was pretty.”

“And, I wasn’t lying.” He chuckles. “But, what does that have to do with this?”

Her tongue darts out, licking her lips once again. “I guess, I was scared that you only thought I was pretty because of all the makeup.” She confesses shyly, “So, I kept up with the makeup. And you would tell me that I’m pretty and cute, and I was nervous that you’d think otherwise if you saw me without it.”

Ricky was completely taken aback by her confession. Out of everything, he never would have guessed that was the reason that Nini was constantly wearing makeup. Sure, he’s only known her for a few months, and maybe she just really loved putting makeup on. But, he didn’t think it was because of him.

“Nini, you are pretty with or without makeup.” He says, shifting closer to her.

The small brunette shakes her head, “You don’t know that. You haven’t seen me without it.” She responds, unable to stop a small giggle from escaping her lips.

“I don’t need to. Do you know why?” He asks, watching carefully as Nini shakes her head. “Because, city girl, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Not just your looks, but what’s inside of that small little body of yours.” He taps her collarbone lightly.

“Hey.” She smacks his arm non-threateningly as he practically insults her height.

“Who you are is what draws me to you. Sure, I thought you were gorgeous at first, I still do. But, then I got to know you. And, you were so funny, and so kind, smart and charming. There was so much to you, that you don’t let everyone see and I’m grateful to be someone you chose to let in. I love spending time with you, Nins, I love getting to know you, the real you. You’re as beautiful on the outside, as you are on the inside. And, I think that’s the best part about you.” He smiles, bringing his hand up to her cheek, cradling it softly.

The small brunette presses her lips together, “Really?” She whispers softly, looking up into his eyes.

Ricky nods, “Really.” Bringing her head closer to him, planting a small kiss on her forehead. As he pulls back, he notices the small smile fighting its way onto her lips. “Now, what do we think about getting some makeup wipes, hm?”

Nini draws her lips between her teeth for a moment, before nodding, setting her new bunny to sit on the table next to the orange juice bottle Ricky brought over. She gets out of her spot on the couch and pads her way into the bathroom. In a few seconds, she returned to the living room with the package of makeup wipes in hand. A nervous look on her face, as she fiddles with the package, taking a seat next to him.

Carefully, Ricky picks the wipes out of her hand, opening it carefully. As he takes one out of the package, he shifts closer to the brunette. Bringing one of his hands up to her chin, pressing his thumb into her chin lightly.

“I’m going to take your makeup off, okay?” He notices her hesitation, but she nods nonetheless. “And, I want to tell you something.”

The brunette scrunches her eyebrows, “What is it?”

Ricky licks his lip before he speaks, “After. I want to see your pretty face, sans makeup, when I tell you.” He sends her a small smile, as he brings his hand that held the makeup wipe in closer to his face.

The only noise that filled the room was the television and Nini’s quiet sniffles. Carefully, he runs the wipe over her eyes as gently as he could, not wanting to poke her eye out. As he continues the same motion with her other eye, and across her forehead, down to her cheeks.

As he ran the wipe over her lightly tinted pink lips, he was so entranced by the girl before him. Her eyes closed, her small nose sniffing every so often, he couldn’t help but think about how cute she was. In actuality, Ricky never really realized that she was wearing makeup. Most of the time he would simply notice it because they were during events that didn’t warrant any makeup. But Nini had so much natural beauty that he didn’t even have to think about the fact that she was trying her best to hide her dark circles or a pimple.

Ricky didn’t care about that.

What he cared about was Nini. That she was happy, and safe, and felt like she wasn’t alone. Especially during those early weeks when she had first made her move out to Los Angeles. He never wanted her to feel like she couldn’t call their city home. And as time went on, as they hung out each day, as he got to know her, he fell for her.

Sure, her looks had an impact on his feelings. But, that’s not why he had fallen for the brunette sitting in front of him. He thought about how much they loved to joke around together, how she pushed him to be a better person, pushed him to succeed. She became his friend, she probably knew much more than Gina does, and he’s been friends with Gina for years. She was the person he wanted to go to when exciting things happened to him. She was the person he wanted to spend every day with, to do everything with.

She is the girl he fell for.

And without thinking, he leans in. Pressing a small kiss to the girl’s lips, a little dry from rubbing the lipstick away. He feels Nini kiss him back, but only for a second until she pushes him away, with wide eyes completely shocked about what had just happened.

“Ricky! I’m sick!” She gasps.

For a second Ricky was scared that he ruined their friendship when she pushed him back. But once he heard what the brunette had uttered, he couldn’t help but chuckle. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Is that the only reason you don’t want me to kiss you?” He asks, a smile making its way onto his face.

“I-I-I, wh-wh-”

“Do you wanna know what I was going to tell you?” He interrupts the stuttering girl.

Nini nods, curious as to what he wanted to tell her. Ricky draws his lip between his teeth for a second, dropping the makeup wipe on his lap, bringing his other hand up to cradle her face in his hands.

“Nini, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. With and without makeup. And, I really, really like you. And before you ask, yes, more than friends.” He chuckles, as he feels Nini’s cheeks start to heat up, “I would like to take you on a date, what do you say?”

The brunette girl smiles and nods shyly. “I would love to, Ricky.” She answers softly. “And for the record, I really, really like you too.”

Ricky leans his forehead against hers, “Oh, thank god.” He laughs, bringing his lips closer to hers, but as he makes contact he realizes it was Nini’s hand and not her lips. He looks at her curiously wondering why she had blocked him from kissing her.

“I don’t want you to get sick.” She giggles, dropping her hand from her lips.

“I already kissed you once, I’m already infected. It’s too late, now kissy kissy.” He moves closer to the brunette once more.

Nini pulls her head back, “Ricky!” She laughs, bringing her hands up to his, pulling them down from where they were cradling her face. Intertwining their fingers, as she looks up at him with an amused expression.

Sticking his bottom lip out in a small pout, “Please, Nini.”

“You act like a child, you know that?” She giggles, as she tilts her head slightly.

“And you’re small like one, did you know that?” He counters, the brunette using their intertwined hands to smack his chest non-threateningly. “One kiss, that’s all I ask. And, then we can talk about that date, snuggle a little as we watch _Merlin_. How does that sound?” He suggests, practically begging the girl for a kiss.

Unable to help herself, she tugs on his hand just enough to pull him into her personal space. “I mean, you’re already infected.” She laughs, as one of Ricky’s hands slips out of hers and makes its way around her waist, a sly grin slipping onto his face.

“Hm, sounds like you’ll need to take care of me next.” He hums, as he presses a kiss to her lips.

Nini giggles as she moves her hand to slip up his body, pushing her way into Ricky’s knotted curls. Leaning in closer as they both get swept away in the sweet kiss, wanting to feel the others lips for a while now. Nini’s mouth opened slightly, inviting Ricky’s curious tongue, both humming at the sensation.

As Ricky starts to push Nini back into the couch lightly, deepening the kiss, Nini pulls their lips apart. A small whimper coming from the boy’s mouth, as he looks at the girl. Before he could protest for her retreat, the brunette lets out the smallest and cutest sneeze he’s ever heard.

“I want to be mad that you pulled away, but you’re so cute.” He chuckles, pressing his thumb into her waist.

Nini knocks her head into his jokingly, “Shut up.” She laughs, “No more kissing, I want to know what happens next.” She points towards the television that still had her show playing.

Moving to settle closer into her side, he wraps his arm around her body, “I could just tell y-”

“Shh! I’m watching!” She waves him off, bringing her attention back to the screen in front of them.

Ricky chuckles, planting a tender kiss to the girl’s cheek. “You’re pretty, my little city girl.” He mutters into her ear.

(The following week, Ricky indeed caught whatever stomach bug Nini had. But you can bet your ass she was there with soup, orange juice and snuggles. Just no kissing. Or else they wouldn’t get to go on that date he promised.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this one was actually really fun to write, despite me totally going off on a random prompt, but i loved it! 
> 
> i hope you're all doing well. thank you for all the love and support you've all been giving me the last few months, and i hope to see you guys soon (hopefully lol)
> 
> sending all my love!
> 
> xx


End file.
